


Aliens Save Negan

by CrazyMindsThinkAlike



Series: The Walking Dead Cracks [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Crack, badfic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike
Summary: It was a normal day in Negan's cell…
Series: The Walking Dead Cracks [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409830
Kudos: 1





	Aliens Save Negan

Negan hates the cell walls now more than ever. Boy, did he hate them. He so wants to just take a quick stroll outside. That's all! A stroll. No tricks, no jokes.

Negan sighs and goes to lay down, thinking that he should take a nap for the 13th time today (no joke!). But then, and sudden crash jolts him. 

He looks up and sees a weird looking spaceship outside his cell window. 

"What the…?" 

He hears a cow mooing and looks at his cell door. There is a weird looking creature standing outside his cell, holding the keys. An alien from the world Bazookooz. 

"Who are you and how did you find me?" Negan asks the alien. 

`"I am Mike from the planet Bazookooz. I am here to save you,"` the alien replies. 

"Oh, okay," Negan says, shrugging. "Anything to get out of this damn cell." 

The alien unlocked his cell and let him out. 

Let's just say Negan had a wonderful time in Bazookooz.


End file.
